Prior devices in the field of fan induced odor removal have been directed to absorbing odors and contaminates from cigarettes and cigars to prevent fouling of the surrounding atmosphere. Accordingly, these devices include an ash tray, typically require electrical connection to an electrical outlet, and do not include a handle facilitating the gripping of the device by a user for easy manipulation and transportation. Accordingly, these devices are impractical or impossible to easily transport and position adjacent all sources of odor.